Bring Hinatasama to the Real World
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: A fanboy of Hinata from the real world was transported to Hinata-sama's world The girls want to be close to him He wants to be close to Hinata He can't seem to keep his hands off her. But what if Hinata was accidentaly transported to his world? Hinaxharem
1. Swapping Worlds

Disclaimer: Naruto and Prince of Tennis don't belong to me.

* * *

"kabe-kun~ , will you put that thing down for a moment?"

I glared at this girl, this _stupid_ _annoying _girl. _That thing... _My eyebrow twitched in irritation. She dare call these precious pictures of Hinata-sama _'a thing'_.

"Ne Kabe-kun~ you promised me a date. ~ Remember? ~"

"I did not. Please leave me alone"

"But..." she pouted, sniffed, and then shed her thick tears.

Sighing, I face palmed. "Maki, I will never go out with you."

That's when i put Hinata-sama's pictures back inside my bag, stood up, and left Maki alone in the classroom.

I went at the back of the school and sat by a tree. I opened my bag to get Hinata-sama's pictures out, but there's something else that caught my attention, _The Magic Book. _I read something from it before. I don't understand it, but it got stuck in my head. Like the chorus of a song that you keep on repeating. I was chanting it.

* * *

Hinata was headed towards the training grounds, looking for her ex-teammates, but saw a guy falling from a tree instead... The boy cried in pain and she sprinted towards him.

"Are you ok?"I asked the boy. He looks like a civilian, around my age. He's wearing a t-shirt and a short (tennis uniform, like the ones in the Prince of tennis, but with black stripes instead of light-blue). He looked at me, and then his eyes went wide. I felt my cheeks burn. With a gorgeous face like his, who wouldn't? And that's not all, _he's blushing!_

"Hi" I smiled at my Hinata-sama. I can't believe it, _I'm in her world!_ This is the _happiest_ day of my life!

"Um, hello" Hinata-sama shyly smiled back.

"Do you think you can stand up?"

"No..."

Frowning, she activated her Byakugan and checked my body.

* * *

I knotted my brows in confusion. There are no broken bones and nothing looks bad. "Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm not hurt..." I gaped at him, and then frowned. I think he's making fun of me.

"Why are you so gorgeous...?" He asked out of nowhere, staring at me with a longing look on his face. I gasped, my heart is beating faster, and I couldn't help but blush again.

"U-Um"

"It should be a crime, you know? Being _that _gorgeous..." I shot him a confused look.

"Look at me, I can't move. Your beauty stunned me..."

My face turned redder. _This guy... _And I just noticed that he never took his eyes off me the whole time. _But I'm _not _that pretty._ I'm so embarrassed (and flattered), I can't even look at him anymore.

"Please be careful next time. Bye." I stood up and headed back to the town. I don't even remember why I was here.

* * *

"WAIT!" I shouted. I scrambled off my feet and rushed to follow her._ My Princess..._

"I, I really appreciate your help, Hinata-sama." I told her when she stopped and looked at me. She looked surprised for one second, and then narrowed her eyes next.

"Who are you?" she breathed.

I was shocked! One moment she's friendly towards me, then now... "Hinata-sama..."I whispered, frowning. I was kinda hurt.

"How did you know my name?" My eyes were wide when I realised, _so that's it! _I held both her hands over my broad chest.

"Forgive me Hinata-sama, I'm Tayori Kabe, your biggest fan and admirer!" She's so close to me, I wasn't able to stop myself when I hugged her. I can feel her blushing, and it's all for me!

"T-Tayori-san" That's when I felt my dick harden. I heard her squeak a little. _She smells SO good._

"Are you busy today Hinata-sama?"

"N-No, but-"

"Then come on, I'll buy you cinnamon rolls!"

I dragged her towards the village and I immediately saw cinnamon rolls once we exit the forest path.

"You don't have to do this Tayoru-san."

"I don't have to, but I'm still doing it."

"Why?"

"'Coz you make me happy Hinata-sama..." I smiled at her. She blushed and stopped protesting right then.

We sat at the empty table at the back of the shop. I finished my food quickly then looked at her half-finished bowl.

"Do you want some more?" She asked with her lovely soft voice. I nodded then took her hand that was holding her chopsticks. Her chopsticks were in front of her lips. My heart beat faster. I moved closer to her and ate the food, but I didn't remove the chopsticks. _I kissed her indirectly! _I'm sure I'm blushing now. I could also kiss her now if I want to... I closed my eyes, I can feel her breath on my lips. Hinata-sama stiffened. Finally I felt her lips, her soft lips... _I'm kissing Hinata-sama!_ "I'm so hard right now..." I growled in her lips.

* * *

I squeaked and activated my bloodline. _He's kissing me!_ I touched one of his chakra points and he cried in agony. _Oh no,_ I got carried away! He held his left shoulder when he collapsed on my lap. _This is no good, he's only a civilian!_

_..._

_..._

"You're an idiot." My Anbu partner scowled.

"I didn't mean it." I whispered while looking down the floor.

"Why were you with a civilian anyway? And he's a stranger if I'm not mistaken?" He asked with his brows drawn together.

I nodded and said, "I saw him when he fell from a tree, he wanted to thank me because he was happy-"My partner wore a disbelieving look on his face as if to say "Idiots". I continued nonetheless and ignored him. "So he treated me for a cinnamon roll." I didn't know how to explain the other things that happened. I didn't want to.

"And you attacked him because...?"

"It was an accident Sasuke-kun!" I whined. He sighed.

"No one asked about that." I bit my lip and he grunted in triumph. We proceeded to Hokage-sama's office for our mission briefing.

* * *

I opened my eyes, where am I?

"Good afternoon Kabe-kun!"

I winced. That voice is irritatingly high pitched.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your nurse, call me Sakura-chan!" She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. I winced even more. _Ah, Haruno Sakura._

She IS pretty, but... she's ugly.

I see it now, I'm in a hospital. Suddenly I remembered...

"Where's Hinata-sama!" I demanded, trying to sit up.

"Relax Kabe-kun." She gently pushed me down the bed, and then proceeded to stroke my shoulder. It felt _horrible._ I tried snatching my shoulder away, but she held tight. I frowned, suddenly I felt so embarrassed. A _girl_ is stronger than me! Well, she's a ninja! I'm only a hot tennis regular...

"I Said. Re-lax! Kabe-kun!" She said through her gritted teeth. I immediately stiffen. She smiled.

"That's a good boy!" and she continued molesting me! I inwardly cried and cursed her. Only Hinata-sama has the right to touch me!

"Hinata-chan said sorry by the way. She didn't mean it."

"I know." _Duh_. Besides, it was my fault. I should say sorry to her, even though I don't regret kissing her. And my dick hardened once again, just imagining her lips, her saliva, her... "Will she be here soon?" I asked.

"She just went on a mission; I don't know when she'll be back." I frowned. I already miss her.

"By the way, it's the first time I've seen you around. I'm a bit shocked, you know? A gorgeous face like yours is hard to miss." Winking, she put her right elbow on the bed and rested her head in her hand.

That got me thinking back to the book, The Magic Book. I feel so empowered, I'm a wizard! But I still don't know the language that is used in the book.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Sakura pouted.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I'm still single, and _very_ available..." She winked again and I scooted away. This is _not _sexy.

"Ok." I said. She pouted again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She sounded a bit demanding this time.

_I DON'T LIKE YOU!_ It was so tempting to be mean, but I'm not _that_ mean, and I don't wanna prolong my stay here. I was about to ask her to just, "_Pl__ease leave me alone", _when a doctor came in.

"Haruno-san, why is he still here?"

"Um...hehe" She laughed sheepishly and then the doc sighed.

"Tayori-san, you are free to go now, forgive me for the delay." I inwardly jumped for joy! YEAH! Grabbing my things, I dashed out. "THANKS DOC!"

...

...

...

It's getting dark now, I should go back home. So I chanted.

* * *

"How was he Sakura-chan?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine now. By the way Hinata-chan, is he your friend?"

What should I say? He... Well, he seemed to like me. "I-I think." Sakura was so happy; it was obvious in her squeal.

"Do you know where he lives?" Sakura looked at me with hopeful eyes. I bit my lip. She looks so happy but, I don't know the answer.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" I whispered. She instantly sulked.

"Ok, how about Sasuke-kun? Do you know where he is?" I smiled, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"He went to visit Itachi-san."

"KYAAA! Thank you so much Hinata-chan!" she hugged me and then hastily hopped her way to the hospital.

...

...

I still can't take my mind off of Tayori-san... Yesterday...

I touched my lips. I felt my knees weaken that I had to lean on a wall. My whole face is so hot; it's a wonder why I haven't fainted yet.

"What's wrong with you?" I stiffen. I knew this was coming. Sasuke-kun wants to kill me now. I shakily turned around; one look in his face almost made me wet my pants...

"She-She really wanted to see you... I'm sorry!"

He grabbed the front of my jacket and gritted his teeth. "If you do it again-"he hissed. "I'll make sure that you'll suffer worse than I do." I gulped. He looks serious about it too.

He suddenly let go of my jacket and held its zipper instead, _whoa no_

He could've had my jacket burned at an instant if I hadn't pulled away from him. I bowed low to him.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Good, I'm not in the mood to burn all the jackets in the world at the moment."

Sasuke-kun can be so mean.

He casually turned around and walked with his hands in his pockets. "Come on, we have another mission."

...

...

...

We finished the mission quickly. Walking in the village, I looked to my left and spotted the cinnamon roll shop.

"Do you have a fever?" I moved to look at my partner. He looks confused and concerned. _He _does_ care._ I can't help but smile.

"No I don't have a fever. Thank you!" he grunted, then returned my smile.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I was blushing?"

"You still are. Don't tell me you're... you were thinking about dirty things weren't you?"

How embarrassing. I gasped and quickly denied his accusation. He snickered at me. "Yeah right."

...

...

...

After we went our separate ways, I stood at the bridge of the river, looking at the tree where Tayori-san fell from. It was kind of funny, now that he's ok.

I bit my lip, and then touched it. Who would've thought kissing someone could feel so _good._ I looked at the tree once again. and then gasped. What was that? Oh my. I covered my mouth with my hand. Something's shining on that tree, the spot where he fell from. I checked what it was. It's like a tiny raindrop, but it's glowing! I was already being sucked into it before I realised what was going on.

...

...

...

Breathing heavily, I looked at my new surroundings with wide eyes. There are so many big building in front of me, the back of the buildings facing me. At my back are many trees. I frowned and activated my bloodline. _whoa there!_ There are so many teenagers, this placce is full of civilians! I saw some of them coming my way and I deactivated my byakugan. maybe they can help me...

"Excuse me-" I said, and the next thing I new, they all shouted with excitement and proceeded to glomp me!

"Wow, you look exactly like Hyuuga Hinata!" A blonde girl shouted. _I AM Hinata Hyuuga!_

"How did you-" They cut me when I trying to ask _'How did you know my name?'_

"Hey, do you go to this school?" A tall brunette bot asked. _A school..._

"I don't remember our school having a cosplay competition..." A small cute girl told another girl, and then asked me, "Where is the competition that your joining?"

_What on Earth were they talking about?_

"U-Um" I stuttered, which produced another set of squeals and whistles.

"You also sound _so_ much like Hinata!"

"Can we take your picture?"

"U-Um what-" _Click Click Click_ All I can hear are the shutters of their cameras.

* * *

"Hey Kabe?" My captain called me.

"What is it?"

"Do you see that?" He pointed to the place where I did my transportation to Konoha. "There's something in there that made all those people hyper."

I looked more closely at the commotion, but all I can see is a mob of Squealing idiots.

"Hmmm... I wonder what it is, excuse me captain, I'll check it out."

"Oh no, you don't Kabe, I wouldn't have you wandering around the school again. Continue your warm up!"

"Damn."

* * *

Please tell me what you think!

the idea of Prince of Tennis is from Gabby-sama, DatAznKid is the username. I really like her story "Life Sucks Literally" it's in the crossovers.

My display pic on my profile is how your Kabe-sama looks like X)


	2. Find the Way Back

Hello thank you everyone for your much appreciated reviews XD

XxtearstainedangelxX: yeap, Hinata's just so adorable, I want to pinch her cheek so much XD

YingYang890: and after reading your all smiles, I was all smiles XD

Kira Acumichi: There, it's been continued, yeah! XD

otakuxfanxgirl: your puppy eyes and surprising persistence got me (she sent me a pm, ehehe)! XD

sasuhinafan121: hey, man, yeah, the new chapter now out man, yeah (pardon me if you're girl, I'm just goofing around) XD

The students kept on taking Hinata's picture. They would touch her hair, her clothes and look closely into her eyes, making Hinata's chest constrict in distress. Even after the bell rang, indicating the start of the last period of school that day, the students were still at it, disturbing nearby classes with their loud noise. If it wasn't for the male teacher, who forcefully directed the unrestrained students to their classes, Hinata would've jumped her way up to a tree so as to get away from them. But the teens seemed to be fearful of the teacher, for with just one command, they scurried off to where they were supposed to be. Hinata's heart gradually returned to its normal pace and she felt a bubbling respect for the man.

After the students had gone, the teacher looked Hinata up and down. His eyes were scrutinising her. "The name's Yagami Light, I'm a teacher here. May I know your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga sir. Thank you for helping me." She smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Light responded, with his chin help up, and accompanied by a graceful posture. "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, only staff, teachers, students and visitors who asked for permission are allowed here."

Hinata understood and nodded obediently. "M-May I ask, which way is to Konoha?" Hinata felt her stomach twist, she was afraid of the unfamiliar surroundings. She hoped the teacher would know how to return to her village.

That teacher's brows creased and he tilted his head in confusion. "Come again?"

"K-Konoha sir, that's my village."

"Surely, you would know your way back if you managed to get yourself here. And I haven't heard of Konoha before." Light was starting to think that the girl was ridiculing him. "You should go now before I report you." And with that, Light turned around with poise, on the way to his car for his shift has ended.

Troubled, all Hinata could do was run after him. "B-But sir!" she was in front of Light in no time, which freaked the hell out of him. But his heart _almost_ melted at the helpless look that Hinata had. "I really need to know the way back to Konoha." Her voice showed how anxious she was. And Light happened to hear the sincerity in Hinata's voice.

Exhaling nosily, he changed his bearings and headed for his office, motioning with his hand for Hinata to follow.

The captain of the school's tennis team whistled in amusement. "Yagami-sensei got himself an admirer!" From the way he saw it, the girl was desperate to have the teacher's attention. He thought it looked romantic. He grinned and turned to Kabe. "And she really looked like Hyuuga Hinata too! You should've seen her!" Kabe just snorted in a knowing manner, which the captain found rude and insulting. "What was that about?" the captain put his hands on his hips in a bossy manner, not so amused anymore.

"Nothing..." Kabe cheerily responded, grinning in giddiness because of what he was thinking. _Who cares about a Hinata cosplayer when I can be with real person when I want to?_

Kabe hadn't even looked her way. He was so certain that the girl was just an impersonator, and that his Hinata-sama was in her own dimension. So why bother looking at the cosplayer? Besides, he had to concentrate so that he can beat his current training buddy. If he beat the guy, his captain will let him off early and he can finally visit his Hinata-sama again.

The captain rolled his eyes in exasperation and just ignored Kabe. He turned back towards the girl as she disappeared inside the school building, remembering how she looked really pretty.

Light searched the World Wide Web for Konoha's map, but what he saw was a really confusing and strange drawing of something like a continent. In the drawing, he saw words like Fire Country, Wind Country, and others that sounded just as weird. He just disregarded it and looked for the description of Konoha instead.

The place was so different from any office back in Konoha. It was outstanding with beautiful, cream coloured and smooth looking walls and ceiling, and with dark blue fuzzy, but comfortable carpet. The chairs and the table were matching in their metallic theme. The place left Hinata amazed. Her eyes would not stay in one place. There were just so many extraordinary things in the room that attracted her, they distracted her so much that she didn't notice when Light glared at her.

"Miss!" Light was pleased when he got Hinata's attention.

Hinata was startled but still managed to respond. "Y-Yes?"

"You have to quit whatever it is that you're doing now. Do us both a favour and just go home." The annoyance was clear in Light's voice. Why wouldn't he be annoyed? He just found out that Konoha was a ninja village in a famous anime, and that Hyuuga Hinata was a fictional character in the same show.

Who wants an update?

.Note: Yagami Light is a character from the anime Death Note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Death Note


	3. What the

otakuxfanxgirl: lol really? You know I love you too hehe :9 I'll be sure to pester you when I lack motivation XD thank you Thank You THANK YOU!

sasuhinafan121: yeah DeathNote is in the town! But DeathNote will not be the only anime that I'm featuring in this fic, that's why I didn't put this story in the crossover. I will not say what other anime will be in here though :X but you can guess hehe THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! XD

Kira Acumichi: I also want a picture with Hinata hehe you make me smile because you always review like the others hehe THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! XD

anlmoon: THANK YOU! There were just so many other characters in other anime that I want to pair with Hinata, so it will not only be Light Yagami XD

KingofHeartless'09: wow :O lol XD

...

...

...

Chapter 3: What the...

Light left the girl in the school and went home. He felt like he was played a fool by the girl, putting on an act of being lost and helpless and making him look for the map of a non-existent village. But he thought, '_Hey, she was good at acting_'. He remembered when she followed him to the school's parking lot; she looked very believable while she acted as if she saw a car for the first time in her life.

_[With fear in her widely opened eyes, she looked at the cars like they were monsters, out to eat her. Her mouth hanged open and her body quivered. Her feet were glued to where she was standing.]_

The memory left Light rolling his eyes in frustration. Really, why was she pretending?

Light stood up from his couch in the living room. He had just finished reviewing his lesson plan and preparing his visuals for the next day. He walked over to the balcony of his apartment, wrapped his hands around the railing and looked at the active city below. The view was nice from the fifth floor of the apartment building, with the clouds varying from dark grey to orange and with more than half of the sun already set below the horizon. Light smiled and turned around, only to trip in his own feet, shocked and alarmed as the girl from before seemingly landed in front of him from above. Eyes that were surrounded with veins stared at him.

...

...

...

After winning the practice game, Kabe ran excitedly to an isolated corner inside the school. He didn't bother changing his clothes. All he wanted was to be with Hinata again. With his thoughts on Hinata, he vocalized the memorized words that were from an unknown language. Anticipation ran through his body, watching the spiral of the bright lights around his frame as they took over, getting bigger and wider and blocking his view of his surroundings. Why did it feel so long to teleport when it seemed to take only a flicker of an eye yesterday?

The lights lost their glow, becoming dim as they faded altogether.

Kabe unknowingly held his breath, expecting to be in Konoha and in the presence of the only woman who caught his attention, all the while smiling brightly. He just hoped he won't end up falling and hitting the ground again. When his eyes landed on a five-story building, his smile disappeared and a frown took its place. The structure of the building looks familiar. He saw a lot of them in his city. '_Konoha doesn't have modern buildings like that'._ Kabe was so confused. He looked around and his suspicions were confirmed. He was still in Japan. "What?" Kabe asked aloud, his face contorted between confusion and sadness. "This isn't where I want to be! Damn it!" he cursed with all his might as he got angry, glaring at the defective magic book in his mind. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt with his tight fist, and in his frustration, attempted to rip it in half. But he was not the Hulk. He only managed to drag his shirt halfway up his torso and ended up showing his belly button to a group of ogling grandmas.

...

...

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DeathNote.

PS. If you want to know how Kabe looks like and haven't seen his picture yet, you can see it loitered in my profile :) I prefer drawing my OC rather than describing them, coz I want everyone to have a clear picture of them. And I'm also not good at describing, my vocabulary is limited XO ehehe

Be ready for other characters from other anime to come in Hinata's way!


End file.
